Found
by o-Amethyst-o
Summary: Biased and slightly spoiled, Draco only realizes that there's a different world out there when it – literally – smacks him in the face. DMxHP, Slash, Magic AU/OOC
1. A queer night, indeed

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except the plot...Yeah, I know, it's sad...

Warnings:

Slash (boyxboy), explicit sexual situations, abuse, mentions of rape

Summary:

Biased and slightly spoiled, Draco only realizes that there's a whole different world out there too, when it – literally – smacks into his face. Magic AU/OOC

* * *

.oO0Oo.

Found

.oO0Oo.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A queer night, indeed

.

Walking quickly the young man's steps echoed loudly on the cold concrete sidewalk. His breath came short and created puffs of fog with every time he exhaled. Glancing back ever so often to check the barely lit road for followers he hurried along, intent on getting home before his parents woke up.

It was exactly 4:30 am now and at five, he knew, his mother would get up. She was a light sleeper and an early riser. Being a flight attendant did that to your sleeping habits. His dad wasn't really a problem. He'd been quite the rebel in his youth and he let people have their own experiences rather than trying to prevent anything and everything from happening. He'd always help you if you asked for it, though.

A glance to his wrist.

'Damn, I really have to hurry! My mom'll have my hide! Why I even still put up with this…' pulling his coat tighter around his body, he quickened his steps further, remembering the last time he had not been in bed when his mother had checked on him...suffice to say that it hadn't been pleasant.

But there was another reason for hurrying. His parents had warned him when they'd moved to this neighborhood, that there were quite a lot of thugs in the vicinity and that you could get robbed or even killed quite easily, if you were foolish enough to wander around alone at night.

Well, that wasn't exactly what he was doing now, was it. He had been at a party with some friends and had met this really cute girl. They'd talked a bit and then they had snogged a bit and then he'd checked the time. His rapid exit thereafter had reminded him of Cinderella in some grotesque way. The part that was true was the „alone" and the „night" part, which was probably the essential information of what his parents had said.

A sudden noise to his right made him jump.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened at that moment. As he turned his head a tear-streaked face closed in on him and wet lips pressed themselves upon his own frozen ones in a tender kiss.

'What...?' was all his stupefied brain could spit out.

The next moment the lips had softly left his and the small-framed figure they belonged to was retreating into the alley to his right. Midnight black hair and too wide clothes was all that the stunned man saw from his „attacker". But what burned itself into his memory were those warm, moist lips tenderly descending on his. He was sure it had been a guy, though. The body that had, necessarily, been pressed against his had been male.

After the shock had worn off a bit, he tried to understand what had just occurred. Just jumping up and kissing random people wasn't normal. Why would anyone resort to such desperate measures? And why would a guy just jump another guy? Especially one who wasn't gay in the least? Once he realized that thinking about it didn't actually get him any answers, he started moving on toward his home, deciding that the kissing guy had already disappeared and therefore wasn't worth pursuing. Picking up his earlier pace he continued on his way.

'Jumped by a fairy...seriously, that's just about the strangest thing that's happened so far...!'

He'd heard a lot about gay people as a kid.

That they were disgusting, that they liked to suck a certain part of the male anatomy, that they were all sissies and many other - rather negative - remarks. Because of his one-sided impressions he'd assumed to be gay was something like an illness and definitely to be avoided at all cost. But as his comprehensive capabilities turned from a child's to a grownup's, he changed. He still believed strongly that gayness was bad in general and that he would fight it with whatever means necessary, but in addition a deep fear of the subject had made its way into his mind.

You see, in his hormone-filled world the idea, not that he had contemplated if, of course, of two males worshiping their bodies, having sex, wasn't as disgusting as he thought it should be. Up until now, he had never wanted to consider the implications and pursue the thought further. He knew that not finding two men together disgusting wasn't the equivalent of gay, but it did suggest a bisexual tendency at least.

He didn't want that. He also didn't want some queer guy feeling him up on the street, literally attacking his mouth! It was outrageous. And all that after the cute chick he had snogged just half an hour ago. He'd definitely rather have her curvy body pressed up against his! Who wouldn't?

'Denial.' An annoying voice jeered in his mind. He chose to ignore it.

Hurrying into his house as quickly and quietly as possible, he snuck into his room and softly clicked the door shut behind him. Not bothering with his clothes, as it was already five to five. He grabbed his covers and threw them over himself, hiding everything except his face.

And not a second too early, too. His mother, ever the vigilant care-taker probably suspected, or even had proof, of what her insolent son had been up to, as she slammed his bedroom door open with the remark.

"Don't test me, Draco! I'm not stupid!"

Said adolescent tried to look bleary and freshly roused from his sleep, but as his mother heaved an annoyed sigh and pulled the covers off her son's fully clothed body, he knew it was a useless attempt at evading her wrath.

"Damn it, kid! I don't know how many heart-attacks I can handle. I don't know how many more times I can wake up and - without knowing where you went – not find you in your bed, honey, you know that!" Her voice had taken on a desperate note and Draco could only sigh in defeat. Thrusting a hand into his white-blond strands.

"Mum, I know that! You've told me a million times. But I really, really wanna go out and enjoy my crazy parties and get drunk and everything. I wanna enjoy my teenage years, make...you know...my own experiences and stuff." God, if she'd only understand! Parents were supposed to give you your freedom from time to time!

"I understand , honey and I'll try and bear with you! But you gotta at least tell me where you're going, or drop me a note." She walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "Now go take a shower, you still smell like the rave you were at." And with that she left his room to go and make breakfast.

"But mum, it's _five _in the bloody morn-...and who told you I was at a _rave_?"

He never got an answer.

.

* * *

.

Later that day, Draco was strolling down the streets of the suburb he lived in. He was going to meet up with his friends Pansy and Blaise. Turning a corner, he continued along the quiet main road of this wealthy part of town, when he noticed a lump of clothing lying in an alley, that definitely should have been cleaned away. He still wouldn't have considered going anywhere near the dark corner, had it not been for the wheezing breaths and the occasional moan coming from the aforementioned heap of clothing.

Frowning in confusion and curiosity, he slowly approached the alley and its occupant. With dawning apprehension, he took in the mop of black locks sticking out from the top of the bundle.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked softly, not daring to come much closer to what he supposed was his attacker from the night before. In his mind, even if it was, he wasn't just going to ignore someone's distress, no matter how queer they were. Not getting an answer – just a shudder and wheeze – he stepped a bit closer, still being very cautious. When he reached the figure, he asked again.

"Hey, you...are you okay? Can you hear me?" He spoke a bit louder now. And it worked. The clothes shifted and uncurled to show the overly largeness of them on the slight body of whomever this was. Slowly the mop of hair turned to reveal the most beautiful face Draco had ever seen.

Wait, beautiful? That wasn't right, was it? Especially because it very clearly belonged to a male. A young male, seventeen, by Draco's estimate. But his stupor was short lived. The owner of the lovely face was also very clearly very ill. Clammy pale skin seemed feverish, as did those beautiful green eyes. The mouth half open, ragged breaths that obviously cost a lot of energy came irregularly and made the boy's body shudder. Despite all this the sick youth tried to talk.

"I'm..." But before anything more could be said, the figure passed out, hitting their head on the hard stone of the alley ground.

Without thinking about possible dangers, Draco scooped up the slack body and held it cautiously against his, proceeding to carry it toward his home.

Pansy and Blaise would have to wait.

.

* * *

.

Yeah, so I think the Malfoys could be a great family...potentially...

Anyhoo, this fic is so totally AU and OOC, that it doesn't really matter.

Drop me a review, need to know if I should continue this.

Thanks, everyone!

Sam ^_^


	2. Try explaining this!

Disclaimer:

Not mine, except the plot. Any similarities to already existing fics are unintentional.

Warnings:

Slash (boyxboy), explicit sexual situations, abuse, possible mentions of rape.

Summary:

Biased and slightly spoiled, Draco only realizes that there's a whole different world out there too, when it – literally – smacks into his face. Magic AU/OOC

* * *

.oO0Oo.

Found

.oO0Oo.

* * *

.

Chapter 2 – Try explaining that!

.

Carrying the unconscious body back to his home had been harder than expected. The boy had seemed so light – too much so even and Draco had added possible undernourishment to the list of things to look out for. Draco had even had to put him down several times to catch his breath and glare at some staring passers by.

Now the black-haired youth lay on Draco's bed, still dirty and in his rags and still unconscious. To be honest: Draco was at a loss as to what the next step should be. Maybe child services? The police? The ambulance? Perhaps in reverse order? Well, he guessed he could just give his rescued friend here some medicine. He wouldn't want all the effort to be in vain. Also, once he was well again an explanation of last night would be enlightening – to say the least. Draco was still quite confused by the sudden tender action toward his person. He did not even _know _this boy…

Deciding, that asking his parents for help would be the most logical plan of action for the moment, he descended from the top floor of their large manor house where his rooms were and made his way toward the enormous terasse. His parents were home, but they were busy sunbathing, so they hadn't seen or heard Draco come back home a mere half an hour after he'd left. They looked at their son questioningly when he stepped through the door of the terasse.

"Did you forget something? What's wrong?" the latter question was uttered with a worried frown by his mother, who had taken one look at her son's expression and guessed, that there was something bothering him.

"Well, it's actually a bit complicated, but…I need you to come up to my room and help me with something." Draco didn't wait for his parents to get up off their chairs, but turned and stepped back into their house and began climbing the stairs to his room.

"Draco, what is it? Don't just walk away." his dad wasn't fond of incomplete information, but Draco reconed he would find out soon enough anyway. As his parents both stepped into his room and noticed the boy in his bed, they were momentarily stunned silent. Of all things, an unconscious boy in thir son's bed wasn't one of the things they had expected to find. Especially _this_ boy…how could they not have recognized him.

"Before you go ahead and jump to any conclusions: I have no idea who this is. I found him down a few blocks. He was in an alley. He fell unconscious and obviously he's quite ill. I thought I'd bring him here and we could help him. Give him some medicine?" Now that he thought about it, it seemed quite illogical to have brought the boy here, instead of the hospital. He should probably have just called the ambulance or the police and let them handle everything.

His parents however, nodded without question and stepped up to the bed, his father kneeling down beside it and laying his hand on the boy's forehead. Draco was immediately thankful for the lack of questions and the obvious support they were about to give the youth he had dragged home.

"He's running a spectacular fever, I'd say. Honey, get me our thermometer and some cold medicine. Oh, and bring me a cold and a hot water bucket and a face cloth." With nothing but a nod, his mom stepped back out of the room, presumably to go and fetch the requested items. Draco never saw the meaningful look his mum directed at his father, before she turned to leave.

"I think he's gonna be okay with some care, it just looks like a really bad cold. And maybe a cough. We'll need to watch out for pneumonia. I'm not sure why you brought him here, instead of calling the ambulance, but we'll figure out what to do with him, don't worry." His father smiled reassuringly at him when he said the last part and it worked to calm Draco.

"I'm not sure myself, why I brought him…but I just couldn't leave him lying there." As Draco looked at the figure laying in his bed now, he noticed for the first time a purplish bruise on the side of his face and more of the same disappearing beneath the collar of his faded shirt. He reached out to outline them and asked his dad, "What do you suppose happened to him?"

"Who knows. He looks like an unfortunate soul, maybe he lives in a violent home. Or he lives on the street and got beaten up by some hooligans." He saw his fathers hand clasp the small one of the boy on the bed. His eyes looked at the motionless figure sadly. "I really can't imagine, if something loke this happened to you…I think I'd cur- I'd shoot them with a gun. Poor boy."

As his mother stepped back into the room, she was accompanied by their maid, who was pushing a cart with the water buckets and medicine on it. As his father first gently undressed, then washed and finally dribbled the familiar weirly-colored, home-made remedy against all sorts of illnesses gently down the boy's throat and put the cloth, that was now dipped in cold water on his forehead, Draco and his mother watched on from two chairs they had pulled up beside the bed.

Dressed in one of Draco's trainers and a t-shirt, cleaned and not so feverish anymore, the boy looked to simply be sleeping peacefully. Only the bruises were testiment to the tragic situation.

There was a tense silence on the room, as neither had spoken since his father had unclothed the clearly undernourished boy and had subsequently shown them all, just how bad he'd been beaten up. The bruises were sometimes finger-shaped, sometimes large and covering a big patch of skin. He also had some scratches, which would probably need to be dressed soon, so they wouldn't get infected. As Draco looked over at his mother's face, he was shocked to actually see her face twisted in anger.

"Who would do this to a child! Especially him!" she hissed. A tone she very rarely took. It was not becoming of a lady of her standard. Obviously this occasion was bad enough to call for it. Though, Draco agreed: why would anyone mistreat someone so badly. What had he possibly done to warrant this? But…

"What do you mean by that? Especiall him?"

"He looks so innocent. I'm sure he suffered so much horror." Her gaze never left the bed and she made no further move to elaborate.

Having grown up in the rich part of town with the rich kids and not much violence or injustice done to him, Draco couldn't fully grasp what this meant. What it could mean, mentally and emotionally, for this person to be abused. Yes, that was the right word: _abuse._ The thought of actually seeing someone so violently abused, something he had only ever read about in books or heard about in the TV – it made him sick to his stomach. He actually did feel sorry and righteously angry for the slight youth here, but his locig told him, that this should be a very clear case: bring him to the authorities and let them deal with it. He'd read about the serious mental consequences abuse could have. What if he was dangerous? Bipolar? He'd already proven to be quite loony when he attacked Draco the previous night.

"Should we just bring him to the hospital? They'll help him there and figure out his situation." he voiced his thoughts.

"No!" His father said vehemently. His mother shook her head decisively, underlining her husband's statement. "We can't, Draco. He's our responsibility now and – " his father hesitated to continue and looked to Narcissa for reassurance. She gave it by means of a slight enouraging nod. "- and we need to talk to you about something you should know. Please wait for us in my study. We'll be down in ten minutes." Looking at his son with a serious face, Lucius watched him stand up slowly, look at them with a blank expression and finally decide to just follow the request and go to the study to wait.

"Do you think it's the right time to tell him, love?" Lucius sounded a lot less sure of himself to Narcissa, then he had just a moment ago.

"I don't know. It's only been two years." Narcissa paused thoughtfully, "But now that Potter is here, it seems there's no going back. Something must have been released for him to bring a stranger home. I don't think we can pretend this hasn't happened anymore. We're going back. I'll make the arrangements after our talk with Draco."

Draco, who had stayed in the hallway to eavesdrop had heard every word. It seemed to him, as if he needed desperately to remember something important, but for the life of him he couldn't say what. Deciding that he would surely find out soon, he made his way to the study.

His parents would have a lot of explaining to do.

.oO0Oo.


End file.
